Death Race: Digimon Style
by Depthmon
Summary: The cast of the first 4 seasons are now in the world of Death Race. The rules are simpel. Chap 2:The Beggining
1. My Intro

_I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR DEATH RACE_

Depthmon: Hey everybody!

TK: Dam…it's him

Kari: Dam…I hope it isn't like his other story…

Depthmon: Nope it isn't…

Everybody of all 4 seasons: -SIGH-

Depthmon:…it's going to be better!

Everybody: EEP!

Depthmon: In this story it's going to be like the movie Death Race

(Abbreviation DR…pretty ironic because DR is Dr like in drive)

Takuya: Why DR?! Why not something like I dunno……Elmo or some other crap

Depthmon: That movie kicked ass! That's why.

Zoe: So what's going to happen?

Matt: Are we going to prison?

Depthmon: No but I won't tell you

Depthmon: But I will tell you 5 teams.

TK, Kari

Koji, Koichi

Takato, Rika

Ken, Yolie

Davis, Cody

So those 10 characters are not available.

TK: For what? Wait aren't there 10 teams in Death Race?

Depthmon: Yup! That's why 5 authors are going to be in the story. So readers let me explain one thing, there are two positions. Driver and Attacker, You're either drive, or try to kill. So um people who wanna join here is how it should look like…I'm also in the story, even the names can be fake if you're scared of reviling you're true name…So this is my stats…who ever is gonna be attacker list their weapons and drivers don't get weapons

Name: David

Position: Atacker

Weapons: Two M16, Two Machetes, Two Sawed off Shot Guns, A cylinder that launches a cable that has a small metal sharp claw in the end, three switch blades and mounted machine gun.

Teammate: Takuya

Position: Driver

Car: Dodge Viper, Dark Blue with a black stripe, grey bullet proof windows, one foot of titanium shield in the rear,

Takuya: WHAT!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME?!

Depthmon: Cause you're my favorite digidestain

Depthmon: So um…join in! I need 4 more people!


	2. The Beggining

_I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR DEATH RACE_

Sixteen Kari Yagami (please tell me that's her last name! I don't internet access right now on my laptop in the mountains!) Woke up from her slumber She had tears in her eyes.

Why? Because she cried herself to sleep

Why? Because Tai, Joe, and Matt left

Where? They left a note saying

"We are off to college we wanted to be a surprise you guys! Love Tai, Matt, and Joe

Kari's POV

Why did they leave? Or at least tell us? –Sigh- I'm glad they got into college. But why haven't our parents haven't bills? I have a bad feeling………..And who leaves such a short note to their love ones…..and why do they want to surprise us?

_SOMEWHERE IN ONE OF JAPAN'S ISLANDS…………._

TAI POV

Everything was dark! I think I have a sack over my head! I tried to move my hands but they were tied up! What the hell! Then all of the sudden my sack over my head was taken off. I saw a lot of people that were tied up. But the people who weren't were two people who weren't were a Mexican and a Korean. The Korean was normal height and normal looking but had an evil sneer in his face. He had AK-47 in hand but I somehow know that he had millions hidden in his clothes. The Mexican was tall. He at least 6'5 but other than that he looked normal. The Mexican was looking around then he grinned when he saw 16 year old teen.

"He would make an excellent driver." The Mexican said as he picked up a browned haired boy in the dark dirty cave which was badly illuminated with lanterns.

Then a blue eyed and haired boy said in anger "NO TAKUYA!" Then what appeared to be his twin to the blue eyed boy tears fell out for his lost friend

Then the Korean moved his as he saw me, and then grinned.

"You, my new driver" the evil Korean said as he picked me up and drag me to a room then he said "I'm Landon and were going to be such good friends. KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

"What the hell is happening?" I asked then Landon stopped laughing and whacked me across the face with the AK-47's end and then I fell. Landon lifted me with by the throat with the AK and was pointing at my throat prepared to pull the trigger.

"Rule number one NEVER talk me unless I talk to you." Landon said "To answer your question you have been selected to be in the Government Program, Death Race. We're a team of two fight with cars and guns. The drivers go as fast as they can trying not crash while the attacker defends and attacks the other cars. There are a few driver/attackers like this one chick called Natalie from the American program. But anyways since I need all my guns I need a driver that's you. Death Race website where it cost 100 US Dollars to watch one race. Japan's poor right now. There bankrupt. Now Death race is the number one NON-porn website in the WORLD. So they'll win good money and volunteers, like me, that get 1 of it witch is A LOT and I mean A LOT of millions of dollars. While like losers like you are government property now! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Then he left me with the door looked it and then I began to cry because I realized I was never going to see Kari again

_3__RD__ POINT OF VIEW………………..IN OBEDIA…………._

Kari was driving and was deep in her thoughts. She was going to the park to meet the second generation. When she got there she saw her surroundings. She saw the nice meadow park with spring flowers very beautiful flowers. And on the playground were her friends. She saw Yolie who was now dating Ken. She got context lenses a while back so she lost the dorky glasses and she was 3 inches shorter than seventeen year should be but size did not matter she still had a big mouth. She was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans and dyed her hair black also…her natural color

**A/N COME ON HER HAIR CAN'T REALLY BE PURPLE!!**

Ken was the same though. The only difference was that his hair grew to his shoulders and was wearing a blue shirt with grey stripes across it with khaki shorts

Cody in the other hand was fucking tall. He had a growth spurt in his last year in middle school. He was wearing a white undershirt and blue pants and he let his hair grow a little

Davis was same as always. Same hair, same huge mouth and same clothes but more bigger than his old clothes from 5 years ago.

TK was the same. Same hair but no hat He had green shirt and black pants and a ring. It had a blue stone. It was his late grandfather ring.

**A/N doesn't my taste of clothes suck?**

"Hey guys" Kari said as she sat down in the swings next to TK, who was also sad about his brothers news.

"Hi Kari" Davis said, who was over the crush "I heard about Tai"

"Yeah I know." Kari said, and then she turned to TK "How are you holding up Teeks?"

"-Sigh- I'm okay" TK said. He was upset about Matt's sudden disappearance and his grandfathers passing

"But hey…" Yolie said "I bet there probably meeting new people."

_AT DEATH RACE_

Landon came in into Tai's room/prison.

"Come on." Landon said as Tai got up from the bed. They walked in a narrow hallway that had gray painting with poor lighting. Then they went to the outside were guards with guns were…doing what guards do, guard. Tai saw the Mexican with the brown haired boy, those blue haired twins, and a red haired girl that looked tomboyish and a brown haired boy wearing a blue hood with goggles.

"Shit she's here." Landon said as he moved his head to a girl. Tai saw the girl. She seemed normal looking except her shortness.

"Who is she?" Tai said

"She's Natalie." Landon said grimly "She's good at this thing. 50 confirmed kills. And is a rookie that started 5 weeks ago" Then Tai saw her partner. It was Matt

"Matt…" Tai whispered

"Hmmmmm." Landon said "She got a new partner"

"What happened to her la-"Tai said before he was cut off?

"Ladies and Gentleman." A man said "Welcome to Death Race!"

"So what happened to her last partner?" Tai asked

"How the fucken hell should I know? What you think I am? A stalker?" Landon said

**A/N –cough- Weapon Masters –chough- **

Then the teen, Natalie, saw Landon and grinned when she saw him.

"Hi Landon" Natalie said as she smile as she walked up to him "You look shitty as usual."

"Hey slut" Landon said angrily.

"Awwww" Natalie pouted "Is somebody still being a jack ass because of China?"

Landon was shakeing in anger it looked like he wanted to strangle her

"Bye…." Natalie said as she left

"Why didn't you kill her?" Tai asked. Even thou he just met him he knew that Landon was very violent and deadly "And what was all that with China"

"Well I can't because if I do I'll be disqualified." Landon said not caring Tai spoke to him without being spoken to "Well there was this big race in China of me and her and bunch of others. In the middle of it she shot my upper left tire and I verily maintained on the rocky course then David." He nods to the Mexican "Took advantage of it and rammed in into my car and knocked me of the course. And because she did that it broke my undefeated victory."

Then the man who was talking the whole time said "Anyways I would like to present our out of the country friends David, Natalie, Landon and Timmy" Everybody clapped except their partners….

Then the man saw something. He only saw 7 teams

"Um…….where is the other three teams?" the man, who was obviously in charge, asked his 2nd in command

"Um….you asked 7…" the 2nd in commend said. The man narrowed his eyes then he took out a pistol and shot the man. Then he pointed the gun at a different man and said "Get me three more teams and they must be digidestain."

The new second in command bowed and said "Yes sir I'll get my scouts in Obadiah to get more people." He left to get his cell

The man then smiled and said "Who wants a one on one race?" Everybody got excited while Tai felt fear.

"Hmmmmmmmmm……." The man said then looked then said "How about…………David's team and………………………..Natalie's team." Then he smiled and said "Please don't kill each other."

"Yes!" Landon said happily

"Why are you happy?" Tai asked

"They are the toughest people to kill. They are good at this and love to do it." Landon explained "Hopefully they'll kill each other."

**A/N So he can become the greatest writer! XD**

Then they went to the track to see their cars line up. David was threw the sun roof with his sawed off shotguns

Then the ref said

"READY"

The engines roared

"SET"

Their cars almost went this time

"GO!"

Their cars leaped into action and zoomed off…………………

_OBEDIA _

The six were walking down the park the sun setting day were walking down and chatting

"Isn't it nice?" Kari said seeing the sun

"Yes……" TK said breathlessly and everybody else nodded. Then all of the sudden 10 men came out and jumped out and………..well I'm just tired so I'm not going to write this part. WHAT?! It's 2:20 AM! The point is they got in a van tied up with sacks over there head sent to Death Race

**YAY I FINNALLY UPDATED! SO ANYWAYS PEACE OUT!**


End file.
